A Very Special Mother's Day Gift
by lance2376
Summary: It's a very special Mother's Day for Brennan this year and she wants to share it with someone dear to her.


Author's Notes: I've never done a special holiday story before but this morning I was thinking of my mom and how I wished she could come here and read this but unfortunately she does not speak English. Yes, I could probably translate this for her but those of you who speak a second language know how difficult that can be and the end result is never quite what I have in mind. So instead I will call her in a few minutes to tell her how much I love her and how much I appreciate her support. I will also tell her about this story, of course, because it's entirely dedicated to her. Happy Mother's Day, mom, This one is for you!

Summary: It's a very special Mother's Day for Brennan this year and she wants to share it with someone dear to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever own Bones. I love watching it, however!

**A Very Special Mother's Day Gift**

For most of her life, Mother's Day had been no different than any other Sunday during the year. There was no one to buy a card or a gift for in such a long time that she had almost forgotten it even existed.

This year, however, on May 9th, Temperance Brennan found herself at the site of her mother's grave, carrying a small but colorful bouquet of spring flowers in one hand. It still felt a bit strange to her that she was here to talk to someone who by all scientific accounts could not hear her but she was willing to do it anyway because she had a good reason for her visit.

And she had learned in the past few years that every now and then it was okay to let go of her own beliefs and convictions and - as Angela once put it - to just go with the flow.

So she knelt down to place the flowers next to the two bouquets already resting against the headstone, from her father and Russ and his family she assumed.

"Hi mom, it's... it's me, Temperance. I..." She faltered, unsure how to properly say what was on her mind.

"Happy Mother's Day," she finally continued in a soft voice. "I know, you're probably wondering what I am doing here seeing as I've never come before on this occasion but... this year - it's really different, you know? Things have changed in my life. Quite a bit actually. I am a godmother now, can you believe it? My best friend - Angela, she and her husband Jack, they have a little baby boy. He's almost five months old already. The named him Ethan, apparently that was the only name they could both agree on, and he's a very good looking baby. And Angela, she is such a great mother. Hodgins.. I mean Jack, he's always buying all these toys for Ethan that he won't be able to play with for quite some time like race tracks and toy trains. Ange says, he's only using his son as an excuse because it's really him who wants all these toys."

Brennan paused, gathering her thoughts for a moment before she went on, "I know you don't know them but they are very good friends and they mean a lot to me. There's something else though, mom, the reason why I am here today. I have a very special gift for you this year, consider it a bit of payback for all the years we did not get to spend this day together. It just means so very much to me, I never would have imagined it, especially not today. Mom, I... I am going to have a baby..."

She trailed off with a dreamy smile on her face. The thrill of being able to say these words had not lessened at all since the day she had found out about her own little miracle two weeks ago.

"The doctor says, everything is fine, and that the baby is due early in December. I can't wait to hold her. Or him. It doesn't really matter, right? I always thought I never wanted children, not in the world we're living in, that it would be selfish to subject someone so innocent to this. A few years ago I almost had an artificial insemination but luckily it never worked out because it would have happened for all the wrong reasons. Now, with the circumstances of my life changed so much I could not be happier about this and I would not trade this for all the professional success in the world."

Her throat tightened with emotions and she rested one of her hands protectively on her still flat lower abdomen. "You are actually the first person I've told, except for the baby's father, of course. We will tell Dad in a bit when we meet him for brunch at the diner. And then this afternoon we will let our friends know. Jack and Angela invited everyone to their house for a Mother's Day barbeque which will be lovely, I am sure."

Another pause, this one a bit longer as she took a few deep breaths for what came next. "I... I love you, mom. And... I miss you. Every day. Especially now with the baby coming. I could likely use your advice because as happy as it makes me I am also scared of doing something wrong. I guess that's all part of being a parent, right?"

She remained where she was for a moment or two to wipe away a few stray tears.

Hormones, she thought, as she made to get up from her kneeling position.

Suddenly he was there, his hands steadying her and helping her stand. Once he was sure she was safely back on her feet he gently wiped the rest of her tears away and asked softly, "Everything okay there, Bones?"

She smiled, reassuringly, then brushed a quick kiss across his lips. "We're fine, Booth, stop worrying. Getting a bit hungry though."

He chuckled. "Well, that's a first, you actually wanting food. Come on, let's get you something to eat then. Your dad is waiting already."

"Are we late?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Just a few minutes. I already called and let him know that we got delayed in traffic. Now who's worrying?"

She shot him a glare then took one last look at her mother's grave, her expression sober again. "You are sure she heard me, Booth?"

His hands cradled her head softly, his fingers caressing her cheeks. "As sure as I am of our love for each other, Bones."

She might not believe in the scientific possibility of it all but right now her heart definitely felt as if it was overflowing with love for the man in front of her and she gave a quick nod to mask her all too turbulent emotions a little before she replied in a slightly uneven voice, "That's enough evidence for me then."

That response prompted him to lean in for a long and loving kiss which only ended when they had to come up for air. Resting his forehead against hers, his dark eyes locked onto her blue ones as he whispered, "Happy Mother's Day, Bones, I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back just as both their hands were meeting on top of the place where the new life rested safely inside her, slumbering and not knowing yet that every year from now on they would come back here on this special day to honor a very special person in Temperance Brennan's life...

**The End**


End file.
